


he is the exception

by 93percent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, i just love woocas a lot, imma use all the tags lmao, more like luwu, this is lowkey crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: "If life was an equation, mine would be you more than everything else, including food."





	he is the exception

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this fic for another otp of another fandom a few years back but i decided to make some edits to it for this otp, my newfound love! i apologise beforehand for any error because i'm barely awake right now but enjoy~

The way to a man’s heart is through food. That is indeed true because if there is one thing in the world Jungwoo truly loves, it will be food.

 

A food devotee.

 

That is what they all call Jungwoo. His mum once told him that when she was pregnant with him, he would constantly move or kick her stomach but would stop when she eats. She definitely blames him for her weight gain during her pregnancy. 

 

It is not his fault that he loves food too much. He does not understand how people cannot appreciate the immensely satisfying feeling of tasting smooth cream cheese with the roughness of chicken. Or the rich aroma of a dish that makes a person’s mouth water. 

 

In fact, his love for food has come to a point where it has become ridiculous. No one - not even his favourite idol group NCT - can take his mind off food.

 

 

 

“So, remember how I mentioned previously that NCT is finally going to have their 1st concert?” Doyoung, Jungwoo’s best friend, asks from across him.

 

Jungwoo nods his head enthusiastically, his soft hair bouncing. His mouth loops around a straw as he slurps the vanilla milkshake. Luxurious vanilla cream cuddled his tongue as he desperately tries not to waste a drop of it. 

 

They are both currently in a small cafe, located at the corner of Hongdae. Doyoung had called him as early as nine in the morning, demanding for them to meet-up because it had been a while. At that, Jungwoo whined about how he was lazy and all he wanted to do was have a Cake Boss marathon. The only response he received to that was “bitch, you’ve watched that 57 times” “ _58_ ” “get your ass our of your house and come to the cafe”. Doyoung may be stubborn but Jungwoo is even more so. Hence, Doyoung eventually bribed Jungwoo into meeting him, promising the younger boy his favourite strawberry cheesecake from the cafe.

 

It has been 30 minutes into their meet-up and Jungwoo still has yet to mention about the strawberry cheesecake. Doyoung internally lets out a sigh of relief because this is good, _great even_ , because now Jaehyun owes him 50,000 won. The both of them had made a bet as to whether Doyoung would be able to convince Jungwoo into hanging out with him without having to treat him to any kind of food.

 

“So, what about the concert?” Jungwoo raises a brow, prompting Doyoung to continue what he was saying.

 

“Oh, right. They just released more information regarding it yesterday and the concert will be held on-“

 

All attention on Doyoung disappears as soon as Jungwoo spots a lady standing at the counter, purchasing a slice of the smooth and creamy piece of heaven - _his one and only favourite strawberry cheesecake_. Jungwoo chastises himself internally for having forgotten about the strawberry cheesecake Doyoung owed him.

 

Jungwoo’s eyes follow the strawberry cheesecake as the lady walks to her table. Not taking his eyes off the cake, he licks his lips slowly and asks, “Say… When do I get that strawberry cheesecake that you bribed into meeting up with you?”

 

“W-what?” Doyoung sputters.

 

Averting his eyes from the cheesecake to Doyoung, though it honestly took him much effort because of how mouth-watering the cake looks, Jungwoo replies, “Yeah, you promised me a slice. _Remember_?”

 

“Well, fuck my life,” Doyoung curses under his breath.

 

Jungwoo continues to stare at him, anticipation shown on his face.

 

“But I was talking about NCT and _you know how much you love NCT_ ,” Doyoung adds the last bite emphasizing through his teeth.

 

A frown starts to appear on Jungwoo’s face and he fold his arms as he grumbles,” Yeah, well. I. Want. My. Strawberry. Cheesecake.”

 

Doyoung lets out a huge sigh and shakes his head. He can only mutter, “Hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Even your favourite idol group can’t take your love away from food.”

 

Jungwoo scoffs but then beams widely, “Obviously. You know I love my food.”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and is about to tell him off but then Jungwoo is ushering him to get his beloved cake. “Thank you! You’re the best!”

 

 

 

For Jungwoo, nothing in his life has ever made him sparkly eyed, his heart race, his thoughts jumbled up like food does. Until Wong Yukhei, that is.

 

He knows something is wrong with him the moment his heart thumps at the sight of the tall boy with caramel skin and dark brown hair.

 

The first time Yukhei talked to Jungwoo, it happened when he was on his way to the stall that sells the best fried chicken on campus.

 

 

 

“Oooff!” Jungwoo lets out when someone bumps into him, _hard_.

 

He grumbles when all his belongings drop to the ground and curses the stranger who dared to obstruct his path in getting the fried chicken.

 

“I’m so sorry,” a deep voice, tinged with a slight foreign accent, from his right says.

 

Jungwoo glances to his right, only to see the side profile of the owner of the said voice. High nose, defined jawline, dark brown hair. Before he knows it, his heart flutters a little at the beautiful sight.

 

_Fried chicken is good._

 

_Boy who obstructed my path in getting the chicken is not good._

 

_Deep-fried marinated chicken is good._

 

_Boy with deep voice is not good._

 

_Chicken is-_

 

When the stranger looks up to pass Jungwoo his belongings, Jungwoo’s internal struggles end and all thoughts of chicken vanishes. If Doyoung was there and knew of what had happen, he would have probably let out a gasp and prayed to all deity because “what a fucking miracle!”

 

“Boy with hair colour like chocolate ice-cream,” Jungwoo whispers out when he sees the way his saviour gives him the brightest smile, brighter that the sun, “is good.”

 

“What did you say?” The stranger asks Jungwoo in an amused tone. “Chocolate ice-cream?”

 

“You hair reminds me of chocolate ice-cream,” Jungwoo mumbles under his breath, avoiding eye-contact because he really does not like how the guy is affecting him. His heart should not be racing this fast.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

Jungwoo wants to say more but then realises that too much time has been spent on this weird situation and all he wants is to get back on his path to getting the fried chicken. He gathers his belongings and immediately leaves without a word.

 

Most people would have probably deem him weird or rude but little does Jungwoo know, Yukhei had actually purposely bumped into him earlier with the intention of asking him out.

 

 

 

The second time Yukhei tried to ask Jungwoo out, he was too busy with the cup of frozen yoghurt in his hand to pay attention to him. 

 

 

 

“Hey!” Yukhei greets Jungwoo who is sitting at the bench just outside their campus. “Jungwoo, right?”

 

Surprised at a familiar voice greeting him, Jungwoo looks up from eating his frozen yoghurt, “Whauh?”

 

He had actually wanted to say ‘what’ and ‘huh’ but it came out jumbled.

 

Yukehi notices the bit of frozen yoghurt on Jungwoo’s upper lip and it takes everything in him to stop himself from reaching out to wipe Jungwoo’s lip clean.

 

Clearing his throat, Yukhei introduces himself, “I’m Yukhei. Or you can call Xuxi. Lucas is fine too.”

 

Yukhei knows he is babbling but it’s hard when he is nervous after finally getting another chance to talk to his crush.

 

When Jungwoo does not response, Yukhei adds, “We attend the same Business Management lecture.”

 

All Jungwoo does is stare back, eyes blinking - once, twice, thrice.

 

“Okay.”

 

And then turns back to enjoying his frozen yoghurt and reading his manga.

 

It is only when Yukhei finally walks away did Jungwoo realise something. “Hm, I don’t recall ever telling him my name.”

 

 

 

The third time, Yukhei finally did it right. With the help of food, of course.

 

 

 

“Why is the weather like this,” Jungwoo whines, pulling onto his white T-Shirt that is sticking onto his sweaty chest.

 

He is sitting under a tree, sheltering himself from the sweltering heat, while he waits for Doyoung. His stomach grumbles as he thinks about how he should be having some cooling ice-cream right now and not here, waiting for his best friend.

 

“Some ice-cream would be great right now,” he sighs.

 

Just as he says that, a cone of chocolate ice-cream appears right before him. Jungwoo’s eyes widen at the sight right before him and exclaims, “God is real!”

 

Biting onto his lower lip, Jungwoo reaches out his hands to grab it. However, right when he is about to hold it, the hand holding the chocolate ice-cream pulls back slightly. Jungwoo frowns at that and looks up to see Yukhei giving him that bright smile of his.

 

“Nu uh,” Yukhei says teasingly.

 

Jungwoo pouts and whines again. “Why?”

 

“Go out on a date with me,” Yukhei confidently says. It was a statement. Not even a question for Jungwoo to answer.

 

“No,” Jungwoo immediately says with a snort. 

 

“Okay then,” Yukhei replies nonchalantly with a shrug and just brings the ice-cream to his mouth.

 

Jungwoo lets out the longest ‘no’ in his mind because no one eats his ice-cream.

 

“Wait!” Jungwoo panics and puts his hand in between Yukhei and the ice-cream. He sighs and grumbles out, “I will go out with you.”

 

“Say it like you mean it.”

 

“Idiot, just give me the ice-cream already!” Jungwoo chastises Yukhei and all Yukhei does is chuckle at how adorable his future boyfriend is (Yukhei is _that_ confident).

 

He gives the ice-cream to Jungwoo but not before giving him a peck on his cheek because who can resist adorable, whiny, soft Jungwoo.

 

 

 

Their date turned out to be good. In fact, it turned out to be great. Wonderful even, if Jungwoo has to be honest. He never knew that he could enjoy the company of someone aside from food. Soon, Jungwoo’s thoughts start to change too. From “hmm, what should I eat for lunch” to “is Yukhei going to eat lunch with me”. He used to prefer the smell of freshly-baked pastries but now, he prefers the smell of fresh laundry whenever Yukhei hugs him. He used to prefer the taste of chocolates and strawberry cheesecakes, but now he enjoys the taste of Yukhei when they kiss.

 

It used to be just Jungwoo and food. Food has always been the constant in his life. Even when he felt lonely, if there is food, nothing else really matters. But now, it has become Jungwoo, food _and_ Yukhei.

 

Jungwoo is not going to lie - the thought scares him.

 

 

 

“Er, hey,” Jungwoo greets Yukhei upon seeing his boyfriend sit opposite him in the cafe where they had their first date.

 

Yukhei chuckles and reaches across the table to grab onto Jungwoo’s hand. “Why are you being so awkward?”

 

“Well…” Jungwoo trails, slowly dragging his hand from Yukhei’s hold because he knows Yukhei’s touch distracts him and he does not need that right now.

 

Jungwoo does not miss the slight frown on Yukhei’s face. After all, his boyfriend is pretty transparent with his feelings. It bothers Jungwoo that he is the reason behind that frown.

 

Clearing his throat and thoughts, Jungwoo goes for the kill. “I think we should break up, Yukhei.”

 

“Wha- huh?” Yukhei nearly spits out his drink.

 

“We should break up,” Jungwoo says slowly this time, as though speaking to a toddler.

 

“No, no. I know exactly what you said. But, _why_?” Yukhei replies, baffled by what his boyfriend is suggesting.

 

As far as Yukhei knows, their relationship has been going fine. Not just fine, in fact fantastic. Every day is a blessing to him because time spent with Jungwoo is never dull. He knows they are different but yet, when they are together, they click and mesh well together. They rarely argue and even if they do, they make sure to settle it on the day itself because Yukhei hates going to sleep knowing that Jungwoo is upset with him and vice versa.

 

“I just- I just don’t think this could work anymore,” Jungwoo says in a small voice, nervous. He stares at the swirls on their table, suddenly finding it interesting.

 

Yukhei barks out a humourless laugh and reaches out tilt Jungwoo’s chin so that they are looking at each other. Jungwoo bites the inside of his cheek as he stares at Yukhei’s beautifully structured face. It is not fair how somehow can be this beautiful.

 

“What is making you say all this?” Yukhei asks, determined to know the reason for all this nonsense but there is a tinge of hurt in his voice. He intertwines their hands together and waits patiently for Jungwoo to answer him.

 

Jungwoo lets out a slow, long breath as he stares at how perfect it looked to see Jungwoo’s small hand being engulfed by Yukhei’s larger ones. Yukhei always teases him on how he has ‘baby hands’ with his incorrect pronunciation which Jungwoo will also tease him about. 

 

The way Yukhei’s thumb slowly strokes the back of Jungwoo’s hand calms him a little and he mutters, “You’re going to find it ridiculous.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Yukhei reassures him, giving his hand a soft kiss.

 

Looking at Yukhei again for assurance, Jungwoo lets out a sigh and begins, “It’s just that, all my life I’ve ever only love one thing and that is food. Family and friends aside, of course.”

 

“I’ve never felt the need to be with someone. But then, you came along. Everything changed and I started to think of you more than I think of food. I wanted your presence more than food. If life was an equation, mine would be you more than everything else, including food.”

 

“Do you see how weird that is, for me?” Jungwoo concludes, eyes blinking innocently.

 

Yukhei lets out a cough to cover up the laugh that is bubbling to come out of him. However, he tries to hold it in when he sees Jungwoo’s chocolate brown orbs staring back at him. He knows his boyfriend is being serious.

 

Jungwoo is starting to get really nervous and he feels his hand shake a little because Yukhei is not giving him an answer and is just drinking his hot chocolate. He is starting to regret a little but then Yukhei stops drinking and looks up.

 

“Come here, please,” Yukhei gestures for Jungwoo to lean forward.

 

With a confused yet curious frown on his face, Jungwoo leans forward and is surprised when he feels a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes automatically shuts close as he revels in the feel of Yukhei’s thick, plushy lips moving against his own. Jungwoo begins to move his lips too and when Yukhei’s tongue enters his hot cavern, Jungwoo can taste chocolate. He feels as though he might become drowsy from it because not only chocolate but because _Yukhei Yukhei Yukhei_. Too soon, Yukhei pulls away and Jungwoo pouts at that.

 

As Yukhei sits patiently opposite him, a soft smile on his face, Jungwoo realises that as much as he loves chocolate, he loves kissing Yukhei more. He starts remembering all those times when food never even came up in his mind as he hangs out with Yukhei. 

 

 

 

Food is love but love is Wong Yukhei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, that ending sucked u____u


End file.
